


I won't mind (I'll wait for you)

by flower_crown



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_crown/pseuds/flower_crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a doctor in the A&E department with two potential soulmates</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't mind (I'll wait for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iambluehead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambluehead/gifts).



> For Blue.
> 
> I hope that you like this as much I am proud of it.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to Avery, Shifa and Jessie for look at this and correct my mistakes.
> 
> Title inspired by Zayn' song I won't mind.

_**Aristophanes states that humans originally had four arms, four legs, and a single head made of two faces. He continues that there were three genders: man, woman and the "Androgynous". Each with two sets of genitalia with the Androgynous having both male and female genitalia. The men were children of the sun, the women were children of the earth and the Androgynous were children of the moon, which was born of the sun and earth. It is said that humans had great strength at the time and threatened to conquer the gods. The gods were then faced with the prospect of destroying the humans with lightning as they had done with the Titans but then they would lose the tributes given to the gods by humans. Zeus developed a creative solution by splitting humans in half as punishment for humanity's pride and doubling the number of humans who would give tribute to the gods. These split humans were in utter misery to the point where they would not eat and would perish so Apollo had sewn them up and reconstituted their bodies with the navel being the only remnant harkening back to their original form. Each human would then only have one set of genitalia and would forever long for his/her other half; the other half of his/her soul. It is said that when the two find each other, there is an unspoken understanding of one another, that they feel unified and would lie with each other in unity and would know no greater joy than that** _

 

What Aristophanes hadn't said was that when you turn ten years old you will start feeling your soulmate’s pain.  

 

Thanks Aristophanes, thank you so much.

 

Liam was ten and a half when he learned that his soulmates always had a sprained ankle or a broken arm very often, almost every two weeks, but they never stopped even when he knew the pain was so bad.

 

It was like his soulmate was a pain-disaster magnet and Liam, thanks God, that the pain only lasted about 10 or 15 minutes. He still remembers the day that he found out about soulmates and how some scars don’t always fade away.

 

Liam is being chased by his new pup, King the golden retriever. He loves that the pup always seems so excited about everything, barking out loud when he is about to catch Liam but failing at the last minute just because Liam did a last minute twist.

 

The both of them are enjoying the weather, sunny but not too hot just a bit chilly, but nice so they can run and have fun without having a problem by being dehydrated. The clouds are a bright white and the sun an intense yellow, the both of them running and enjoying each other’s  company. Liam is yelling at the puppy to come closer to catch him but the little pup fails and Liam just  giggles.

“C'mon King, you can do better.” The boy says “come for me” and the only answer that Liam gets is a weak bark from the pup before he falls asleep in the middle of the yard.

“You lazy pups,” Liam sighs but looks fondly at the pup. The little puppy is so nice but he is still a baby so he wants to sleep all of the time and he doesn’t do anything.

“Liam c'mere son,” Liam’s dad calls him from the inside of the house.

Liam look once more at the resting puppy and sighs before turning and walking to the house.

He likes his house, it is big enough for the five of them but is little for all of the things his mom has inside, he wishes that there was more space so he could have more room for his toys and books, but it is nice and warm and smells like cookies almost every day so he doesn’t complain too much.

He is finally stepping inside the house when a pain in his ankle starts spreading all along his left foot and he feels like his left foot is opening in two parts. It is really painful.

“Ahhhhhhhh,” Liam screams.

He can hear someone running in the house and yelling his name.

“Liaaaaaam,” his dad yells.

“On the porch,” Liam yells back.

When his dad found him, he is already crying the pain is really bad.

“What happen son?” His dad ask him kneeling besides him and trying to calm him down

“I don’t know” Liam manage to say between hiccups.

“Is okay son, is okay we are going to the doctor, and you will alright” his dad says petting his head and with a kiss in his forehead.

  
  


The A&E room is big, the biggest room that Liam have ever seen where it will be possible put all the toys and comic books in the world, white  the kind that could blind you if you look at it too much time and smell weird but Liam can handle the smell, he likes how all the people wear white robes with a lot of pockets that seems like they need at all the times, sometimes blue Liam likes blue, maybe could be his favourite color but purple beats blue (in Liam’s opinion).

He is amazed by it.

Doctor Green is old but nice, he is funny and he talks to him about his favourite things, chocolate and comics, doctor Green favourite superhero is superman and Liam is not so happy about it because “Batman is better Doctor Green” Liam says with a excited expression.

“Well, Liam what happened? How did you fall?” Doctor Green asked with still a smile in his face.

“I didn’t, I was playing in the backyard with King and I just felt the pain” Liam explained with a confused tone.

The doctor murmurs a mmmh and wrote what Liam said in his notes.

“Can you explain everything you did before the accident?”

“Yeah” Liam says “I was playing with King, he is my new puppy is a golden retriever and he is so lazy so I got bored and get back to the house so I could play some video games but when I was inside the house I felt a pain in my ankle and screamed so dad bring me here and now I’m here with you doctor” Liam finished with a shrug

Doctor Green keep writing in his notebook and nods to himself before start checking his ankle.

“Mmh interesting” the doctor murmurs to himself and keep writing in his notebook, when his pen stop writing, he starts looking at Liam’s father and says “Mr. Payne I don’t think his son has any damage in his ankle, I think that this is the first sign of his soulmates” Dr. Green explain to his father but he is just clueless, Dr. Green shakes Liam’s dad hand and go leaving a confused Liam alone with his father.

“Dad, what is a soulmate?” he asks with a confused frown. His dad smile and pets his head “Don’t worry son, you will know soon” and a still very confused Liam goes to his house, still not knowing that he will wait his soulmate for a long time.

So Liam was 10 when he found out what a soulmate is and what he want to be when he is older.

 

 

  * 13 years later -




 

“Louis, you idiot” someone yelled before a really loud noise break the calm in the park.

 

Liam was doing his morning run at 6:00 p.m, because his alarm didn’t sound and he woke up at 7:30 a.m when his shift at the A&E started at 8:00 a.m left him with just the right time to take a quick shower and an even quicker breakfast and with a run but not a nice one.

 

He stopped and then changed the way of his run towards where the loud noise was produced; at the middle of his way he could feel the pain in his right elbow, ‘this is it’ Liam tells himself ‘one of the persons there is gonna be my soulmate, don’t freaking out Liam you have been waiting for this since you were 10 play it cool’ he reminds himself.

 

When he arrive to the scene there was two boys in their early twenties, both of them laying in the ground with two broken skateboards beside them and both of them were holding their right elbow, great now he got two soulmates.

 

“Are you ok mate?” Liam asked to the guy in the right, he looks small with sandy hair and expressive blue eyes that shows his annoyance and pain that he is feeling in his elbow “I’m not fine mate” he snaps at him “This idiot just slammed his entire self to me” he points to the other guy with his not injured arm.

 

The other boys is tin but he is showing his well built arms and part of his chest thanks to his tank top, he is stunning, raven hair styled in a topknot, skinny jeans that look uncomfortable tight and with black boots, brown honey eyes that seems like he can see through Liam’s soul and Liam is just really fucked up by this guy.

 

“Me? you were the idiot that was skating while being on the phone Tommo” He exclaimed and sends him a death glare

 

“fuck off, Malik” and offended and a little ashamed Louis look to the other guy almost hissing in pain.

 

“Let me check you mate” Liam says to the bitter boy.

 

“No offence mate but who are you?”  the boy, Tommo is what the other guy said it was his name, said.

 

“I’m Liam and I’m an A&E doctor so please let me check your arm so we know that is not broken” Liam said with all the patience that he could have in that moment. The guy accepted with a warning look in his face for if maybe Liam wasn’t a doctor.

 

Liam started examining his feet, it looked fine, is probably just a spare ankle but it will better if they go to the A&E.

 

“you’re fine mate, but it will be better if you go to the A&E so a doctor can check you”  Liam says without seeing the guy horror expression

 

“I knew it, you aren’t a doctor” the guy screaming

“Chill out mate, I already finished my shift so I won’t be the doctor in charge of checking you” Liam says with a calmed voice, he knew that he started screaming, the guy will more altered that he already is.

 

“Louis stop being so dramatic” the other guy call him out, and when his sight cross with Liam’s he smiled like saying is fine, he is always like this, Liam calmed a bit. There is something in the guy eyes that make him feel relaxed and safe.

 

“Thanks, so … uhm how are you?” Liam ask the guy with the amazing chocolate brown eyes.

 

“ ‘M gonna live man, don’t worry” the guy says

 

“I’m a doctor, I’m always worried mate” Liam flash his best smile at him “C’mon just tell me” his smile a bit softer now.

 

“Uhm I don’t know, I think I got a spare ankle too” Gorgeous guy said (yes that is what Liam is gonna call him now, in his mind, of course)

 

“Thanks” the guy extend his injured leg so Liam  could check on him, his leg is not as bad as the other lad, probably with 4 days of rest and not skate he would will be good.

 

“You’re not as bad as your friend” Liam informs him “you will be okay with rest and not doing skating for 3 or 4 days” the guy smile at him and Liam is a bit in love and the only thing he could do was smiling at him too.

 

“I’m zayn” the gorgeous guy (Zayn) says “You’re Liam right?, well that was what you told Lou” yeah Liam nods at that and he is not longer kinda in love with Zayn, he is in love with Zayn and his thick accent and his form of saying his name.

 

Liam shakes his head to get his attention back “Humm, can you stand?” he ask with pink cheeks and shrug

 

“Yeah,’ m alright actually I’m gonna take Louis to the hospital” Zayn smile at him just a bit while standing up

 

“Do you guys what a lift over?” he ask them.

 

“No, is fine Liam, me car is just over there” He signal to an old black impala “thanks for your help” he says at him while Louis is hugging him by his neck and starts walking.

 

Liam is standing there watching they go, he runs to them and says “Zayn, take him to Mercy West and ask for Dr. Styles, he is a good doctor and Louis will be in good hands”

 

Zayn and Louis looks at him nodding “Thanks Liam” two smile greet him “Yeah thanks lad” Louis adds before follow their way.

 

Liam stays in the park, watching them leave, and after a moment he slaps his own forehead and cursing his bad smile talk when it comes to a hot guy. He opens a text to Harry

 

To Hazz: On your at the Hospital the love of my life and his best mate are going to see you, pleaseeeeee be good with them

 

1 minute later

 

From Hazz: Did you meet your soulmateeeeee? mate

 

30 seconds later

 

To Hazz: No :((((( just the perfect guy that i wiiiish it was me soulmateeeee.

 

10 seconds late

 

From Hazz: That suckssss :(((

 

and then Liam goes to his house to moping about the love of his life and maybe to watch Batman The Dark Knight for the millionth time so he could feel better.

  
  
  
  


&&&&&

  
  
  


The second time Liam almost meet his soulmates is a Saturday morning he is doing his ronde when he could feel a little pain in his ankle while he is walking, he knows that this is not a real injury after 5 years of medical school, and his too frequent little pains in his extremities, is the soulmate kind of pain and probably will go on 10 minutes.

 

Is usually the left ankle the one that always hurts just one time it was the right arm the one in pain and when he got the scar, Harry call it the mark of Zeus because it has the form of a thunder, and Liam thinks is a lame name for a scar; He don’t have a clue of how his soulmate got it is in the inside of the right arm and is very ugly, he just can’t imagine the pain that his soulmate had felt at the time.

He thinks that his soulmate is either an extreme athlete or a clumsy as fuck person but either way he would love to cure him and secretly he wishes that his soulmate is a raven haired boy that have the tends of getting in  A&E with a certain best mate of his (and not his annoying best mate)

 

He is doing his usual walk in the A&E room.

“Doctor Payne” a feminine voice calls him, and when he spotted the origin of the voice he sees Missy, the new nurse, she is all small smiles and blushing cheeks when she is talking to him or Harry. The kind of smile that make you want to go and introduce her to your parents, is a shame that he likes other kind of anatomy.

“Yes Missy?” He asks her

“There are two guys with their feet hurt in the right side of the room” She says with a little blush in her cheek.

“Oh god those twats again” Liam says to himself “Thank you missy I will go check on them in a minute” he says before heading to the right side of the ER room.

Missy start walking towards the other side “Wait” she turned so fast that she was about to fall, she lost the balance but gain it in the last minute again, she tried to play it cool but, the damage was done, Liam was laughing in the most discreet way that he could think of.

“Yeah Doctor” she ask while having her face all red for the embarrassment

“Have you seen Harry?” Liam ask with his most sorry and ‘I didn’t see anything’ smile

“Oh Doctor Styles is taking his break” Missy says a little flustered

“Oh thank you Missy” Liam says

“You’re welcome doctor” Missy finally says before turning to go.

‘Well is me against those twats’ Liam think starting his walk.

 

“Hey Lemmo, How’re ya lad?” a really loud yorkshire accent could be heart from 5 meters away, Louis was laying down in one of the bed that were in the A&E, this is the second time he has seen Louis but definitely this is the one that the guy is in a good mood.

“I’m fine Tommo, thank you” Liam says with a fractionary smile

“Cheers” Louis is cheerfully and Liam doesn't know how to feel about that.

“What is bringing you here, at the wonderful thing that is the A&E, Louis?” Liam says in a sarcastic tone that made Louis laugh.

“Well, doctor, Zaynie here” louis points to the direction of where Zayn’s bed is, he is three beds away from the one Louis is “Made that the two of us lost our balance and fall, and now we both have our left foot in a critical condition”

“Fuck off Tomlinson” other voice speak before Liam can; is Zayn, pouting and frowning like a baby, and Liam thinks that he hasn’t seen something as adorable as that, why he can’t be his soulmate. The world is against him, Liam swears.

“I don’t think is that bad” Liam says before actually seeing Louis ankle and is bad, is broken actually “Well is bad” he said a few seconds after.

“Whaaat?, you said it wasn’t that bad” Louis claims

“Well I lied because I didn’t see your ankle at the time and now I know is bad” Liam explains with not so much professionalism in his voice.

“You’re a shit doctor mate” Louis says “How long until I can walk properly”

“Probably three weeks” Liam says apologetic

“Well I need a good rest then” Louis says

“Good, who is gonna pick you up?” Liam ask to know if he needs money to the taxi.

“My mate Niall is waiting for Zayn and for me outside don’t worry, I’ll ring ‘im up” Louis assures him

“Alright let me see Zayn now” he said while walking towards Zayn “Okay nice to see ya Liam” Louis yelled a bit “My pleasure Louis” and Liam walk off.

Liam spotted Harry checking on Zayn so there was no need for him to go over there even though he was hopping for the opportunity but he missed by Harry.

“Hey Liam” a soft and northern accent said his name. Liam almost crash himself in one of the cars with differents medical supplies “Are you okay Liam?” Zayn ask with the worry in his voice

“The clumsiness is not dangerous, Zayn” Harry respons instead of Liam

“Shut it, Hazz” Liam scold at harry before focusing his attention to Zayn “ ‘m alright Zayn, How are you? what happen this time?” Liam asked with a warm and small smile.

“The asshole slammed himself  again, against me” Zayn sounds annoyed

“Well at least you didn't break this time” Liam have never regretted a joke as much at this one, he is just so bad at flirting.  
Harry shakes his head unprovable and tired of his fails at flirt and Zayn only sees him with a little smile in his face, and now Liam is red.  
“humm I got to go and … check ….. something” Liam says in a hurry “Bye Zayn, Hazz” he says quickly before running out.  
“Bye Li” is the last thing he hears Zayn says.

  
‘You are a twat Payne’ Liam scolds himself when he was a good distance far away of Zayn and Harry. What a new impression did he make with the potential love of his life, and Harry’s expression was worst, he could feel how he was laughing internally at Liam’s awkwardness expense.  
Liam wants to the earth to eat him now but he still has 3 more hours of work. Great.

  
&&&&

 

 

The third time they see each other Liam didn’t expect to see Zayn too soon (3 days are not enough for Zayn to forget how awkward Liam is).

  
Is thursday 7 p.m. and he is still in his scrubs, it had been a long day, more busy that the usual now that the spring allergies are at full attack so that means that there are too many people in the A&E room.

  
He is doing a shop spree in the little market near his place, so he can go home and cuddle with Loki the dog, when he saw the topknot; Zayn.

  
He was standing in the freezers corridor taking two cartons of milk, he was wearing a tank top so his full sleeve was at all his glory, jeans and boots, a simple look but in Zayn it looks like he is freshly out of the runway, framed glasses decor his face making him look younger, softer and cuddly.  
and Liam is thinking that he runs now Zayn will not notice him creeping at the end of the corridor.

  
To bad that life hates him

  
“Hey Li” Zayns northern accent is smooth and lazy and Liam loves how the nickname sound in his mouth, Zayn is waving at him, his hand up in the air so Liam can spot him, like if Liam haven’t seen him yet.

‘Fuck me’ Liam thought  but he doesn't know if he want Zayn do it or just life in general.

  
“Hello Zayn” he says when he is close enough to Zayn to hear him “Whatcha doing here?” Really Liam like if is not obvious, is the market for god’s sake, Liam is yelling at himself mentally, before he sees Zayn’s smile at him “Not much, just buying milk and cereal, we run out of them and Louis is prick when there is not his favourite cereal” Zayn smile is mesmerizing  
“ Fruty loops?” Liam ask with an arched eyebrow  
“Yeah he is a child” Zayn says like is a normal reaction at Louis favorite things  
“You look tired” That is what Zayn says and Liam know for a fact that he looks drained.  
“Thanks, I think” Liam shrugs a bit  
“Sorry that was rude, but you really look like passing out at any moment” Zayns offers him a smile and Liam only responds at the smile. Before he could say something more Zayn talks  
“Uhm, do you mind if I put my stuff in your car? I thought I was only buying milk but Louis text me and there are other things that I need to buy” Zayn is nervous, he could tell “ Course, we can do the rest together?” Liam ask, please say yes, “Yeah, Perfect”  
and they only spend 15 minutes together but they are the best 15 minutes of Liam’s life.

  
&&&&&&&

  
The fourth time they see each other is weird.

  
Liam is doing his walk, checking on patients and stuff (messaging Harry) when a new text pops out 

  
From Hazz: Liaaaaaam!!!!!!

  
To Hazz: What’s now Harry? I’m not helping you cleaning vomit again. 

  
From Hazz:Noooooo Li,  I meet my soulmateeeeeee.

  
To Hazz: Whaaaaat?!?! you lucky bastard.

  
Liam  cut off his convo with Harry when he spotted a familiar handsome face.

  
“Hey Liam” Zayn says walking through the door in the A&E casually, like he was just hanging out in the park.

  
“Hey, what are you doing here? Are you okay?!” Liam asked his voice is now sound worried and confused but glad that Zayn is okay

  
“I’m fine, is Louis actually the twat just broke his leg again” He says rolling his eyes.

  
“Why?” Liam is definitely more confused now.

  
“The idiot broke his right leg trying to do a really complicated twist on the skateboard, you weren’t here so Harry took his case” 

  
“Oh well then, he is in good hands, Harry is a good doctor”  
After that Liam keep in silence watching Zayn, while the other boy observed the hall, just white walls and nurses and doctors pass by them not too much to watch.  
“So….” Zayn broke the silence “are you busy?” 

  
“Well I was doing my round but not too much, why?” Liam says 

  
“Can you take me to where is Louis?” Zayn smiles and Liam is not gonna say no.

  
“Sure, follow me” Liam says

  
They walked in silence, glancing at each other when they think the other is not seeing, Liam likes this kind of silence, comfortable not awkward, just the two of them enjoying the other company, yeah he likes this too much.

  
“Well here is Harry’s office” Liam says when they arrive at the door where is says Dr. Styles before twisting open the door, Liam is glancing at Zayn when Zayn eyes go wide.  
“Louuuuis” He scolds and now Liam focuses his attention to Louis but he only sees Harry’s head snap at them, lips red and shiny, and a lap full of Louis.  
“Harryyyy” now is Liam’s turn to yell.

  
Harry and Louis looked flushed and red but not guilty at all.

  
“Hey Li, Zayn” Harry nods at them 

  
“What are you doing Harry?” Liam says

  
“You have no shame Tomlinson” Zayn says while shaking his head.

  
“What, I’m just enjoying kissing my soulmate boyfriend Malik” Louis snap at Zayn and He and Liam look at each other, like asking if the other heard what Louis said.

  
“Li , meet my soulmate boyfriend” Harry says nuzzling at Louis neck and smiling softly against the short boy cheek and neck.

  
“You bastards, I’m so happy for you Hazz and you too Tommo” Liam says with a big smile.

  
“I can’t believe that you found your soulmate before me, you twat” Zayn says to Louis “congratulations thought” Zayn smiles.

  
“Don’t be jealous Zaynie, you would find your soulmate too” Louis says still in Harry’s lap and petting his boyfriend head.

  
“Alright, I will see you on the flat and you too Harry” Zayn waves goodbye and say that.

  
They are now outside of Harry’s office too shocked and they don’t know what just did happen, Liam turns his head to Zayn and found that the guy was already staring at him.  
“Uhm, my shift finish in 15 minutes, so if you don’t mind,would you like to get some coffee?” Liam offers and Zayn just have a blank expression “Or I can go home and you too” Liam is now flushed with embarrassment “Ughm no I don’t mind, actually I really fancy that cup of coffee” Zayn smile at him, a comforting smile, trying to say that is okay and that he want that cup of coffee “I’ll wait for you outside yeah?” Zayn says.

  
“Yeah okay” Liam smiles back.

 

  
&&&&&&&

 

  
15 minutes of just organising his paperwork and a quick revision and Liam is walking outside looking for a raven haired boy, that looks like he is gonna break his heart or like an adorable punk, a shit description of Zayn but that is how Liam feels about him.

  
Zayn is leaning in the wall smoking a cigarette, how cliché, but well Liam’s life had become a cliché and he is not gonna complain now  
“Ready?” Liam says when he is close enough so he can smell the smoke in Zayn’s clothes.

  
“Yeah, let’s go” Zayn says and throws away the filter of the cigarette,  cliché, but well.

  
The both of them are walking in silence, enjoying the view in the park, kids playing and their parents having a laugh while watching them, people walking their dogs, some working out and other just enjoying the park life.

  
Zayn’s tattoos are a full display and Liam just want to run his fingers at the large of Zayn’s full sleeve, ‘control yourself Payne’, is nice and Zayn’s skin just look so soft “I like your tattoos” 

  
Zayn look at him and then his arm and smile “Thanks, they are nice, painful in the start but nice” and Liam is so embellished with Zayn smile and his tattoos.  
“Which one was the first?” Liam ask curiosity at all the glory but he can’t help he is always curious about Zayn.

  
“Uhm this one” he points at a thunder under his right arm and, wait what if….

  
“I got it when I was sixteen, two weeks after I got a pretty bad scar so I just cover it up” Zayn is not looking at Liam, he is glancing at his tattoo and stroking the skin with ink softly, he looks back to a smiling Liam, so big that his eyes are all squished thing and he looks like a child “What?” he ask but the only response he got was pair of lips on his, Zayn was not expecting this so it took him some moments to kiss back, but he did, he kiss Liam back pulling the other man closer to him so they could kiss better.

  
Liam break the kiss only to rest his forehead with Zayn’s pecking his lips one more time before speaking “I’m glad that is you”.

  
Zayn is happy but confused “About what babe” he is still hugging Liam.

  
“You’re my soulmate Zayn, thank god, I was afraid it was gonna be Louis” Liam giggles and Zayn looks at him with wide brown eyes with surprise in them.

  
“You are my soulmate? YOU ARE MY SOULMATE?!!!” Zayn ask, yells and laughs and then kiss Liam again “I was praying for it, I wanted you since the first time I saw you, How do you figure it out?” Zayn asks still in Liam’s arms, Liam just can’t let him go now that he knows Zayn’s his soulmate.

  
“When you told me about the thunder tattoo, I got the same scar when I was sixteen, look” He let Zayn go so he could rise the sleeve or his shirt to show Zayn and the other guy trace the scar with his fingertips, marvelled at how that painful accident had marked him and Liam.

  
“I’m sorry” Zayn murmurs

  
“Don’t be, this lend me to you” Liam smiles at him again and Zayn just want to live in his smile for ever and kiss him for ever so he does.

  
Liam thinks that maybe Aristophanes is not a big asshole after all and fate doesn't hate him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are so very aprecciated


End file.
